The invention relates to global positioning systems, in particular portable devices comprising a global positioning system (GPS) and one or more physiological sensors.
Portable GPS units are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,250, to McConnell describes a wrist-mounted wireless instrument and antenna apparatus, having a wrist strap containing an antenna and an electrical shield. Various strap antenna configurations are discussed in the background of this patent. U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,399 to Krasner discloses garments containing GPS receivers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,362 to Tsubata discloses a portable GPS signal receiving apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,199 to Maki discloses a portable wireless receiver having a GPS function, where the antenna is disposed in the upper portion of the speaker/microphone unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,477 to Hauke discloses a watch also comprising a GPS receiver with antenna.
Other portable wireless devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,500 to Kurz et al discloses a compact antenna for a portable radio apparatus, where the antenna may have a zigzag configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,366 to Duwaer discloses a wrist-watch wireless telephone. U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,332 to Hanaoka discloses a flexible carrying strap for an electronic apparatus also functioning as a loop antenna. U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,864 to yoshitake discloses a radio telephone in the form of a wristwatch, with an antenna portion on the carrying strap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,141 to Segalowitz discloses a wireless electrocardiographic monitoring system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,285 to Robitaile discloses an expansion band antenna for a wristwatch application.
This invention resides in a portable unit for providing location-related data and physiological information to a person. The preferred embodiment includes a GPS receiver, a physiological sensor receiver, a computation unit to determine location-related data from the GPS receiver and a physiological condition from the physiological sensor, and a GPS antenna configured to encircle a body part of the user. As examples, a chest strap, wrist strap, or head strap may carry at least a part of the antenna.
The physiological sensor may be a heart rate sensor, an electrocardiograph sensor, or other physiological sensor. The electronics associated with the data processor, GPS receiver or physiological sensor may be contained in an enclosure separate from the antenna, or such components may be built into the body-part-encircling antenna portion.